Bajo tierra
by Jolio
Summary: Una misión fallida obliga a un grupo de mortifagos a elegir entre el menor de dos males, ambientado vagamente en el universo de Wolfenstein
1. Chapter 1

**Sin animo de lucro.**

 _La bruja frente a él rechinaba los dientes y maldecía en voz baja, en menos de un día había perdido a su señor, a su marido, su cuñado y probablemente el resto de su familia._

 _Él pensó que por el dolor al fin Bellatrix se quitaría la vida, era lógico, después de todo nadie podía negar que Voldemort estaba muerto, realmente muerto y nada podía traerlo de vuelta._

 _En retrospectiva, era lo mejor, no llevaba mucho tiempo espiando para la orden del fénix cuando su señor en un arrebato de inteligencia confundió un libro de cuentos muggle con realidad, sí, Voldemort estaba loco y no era una gran noticia, pero nunca fue estúpido, nadie nunca hubiese caído en ese truco._

 **/**

Lord Voldemort, terrible mago oscuro, siniestro hechicero, martirio de muggles, magos hijos de muggles y mestizos, como amo y señor de los mortifagos su tétrica mano alcanzaba hasta los confines más importantes e influyentes de Gran Bretaña, amparado en sus colaboradores, nadie desde Grindelwald había logrado tanta influencia en tan poco tiempo y de seguro nadie en esa situación lo arriesgaría todo por un simple cuento.

Excepto él.

Como resultado Severus estaba atrapado en unas profunda catacumbas bajo un castillo alemán, su señor y gran parte del círculo interno que temía demasiado expresar desacuerdo como para cuestionar sus decisiones terminaron siguiéndole, en pleno invierno a uno de los supuestos destinos que los jerarcas nazis aliados con el anterior señor oscuro habían utilizado para resguardar reliquias.

¿Quién diría que algo con el nombre de "lanza del destino" llamaría la atención del mago oscuro más temible de su época?

En especial uno que odiaba todas las cosas muggles, lo entendía de Grindelwald, después de todo él fue un respetable investigador antes de convertirse en un monstruo, Voldemort en cambio era un misterio, en su opinión, solo apareció un día con las grandes fortunas mágicas de Europa y una miríada de fanáticos sangre pura para servirle, claro, algunos de ellos tendrían que conocer su identidad, pero no se hablaba de esas cosas, Lord Voldemort no lo permitía, ni siquiera permitía que usaran su nombre.

Así que llegan al castillo, bien, está lleno de trampas, si, van a morir algunos, claro, envían a Snape a hacer el trabajo sucio y jugarse el cuello por ser el único mestizo entre todos, obvio.

Y después de horas de recorrer la oscuridad, pasadizos, escaleras, mazmorras y salones de tortura encuentran un atrio con un cofre dorado adornado por querubines, ahora, siendo Severus hijo de un muggle católico muy intolerante podía decirse que en algo entendía de lo que se trataba, la dama de la iglesia que a veces le regalaba ropa también es contaba historias, su madre a veces lo enviaba con ella cuando su padre volvía a casa especialmente molesto.

Severus conocía el objeto, "arca de la alianza", se suponía que también era un arma, algo que podía destruir ejércitos completos o algo por el estilo, un artefacto sin par.

- _Mucho más efectiva que una lanza_ \- pensó, su señor, quien por algún motivo supo de qué objeto se trataba sonrió complacido enseñando la larga hilera de dientes afilados que adornaban su boca, envió a Rockwood a buscar el objeto sin darle ninguna indicación.

Ahora, Rockwood era según Severus un mago bastante competente, ambiciosos y hábil, y muy malicioso con una inteligencia que cuando se aplicaba le hacía sobresalir entre sus muchas veces idiotas compañeros.

Pero Rockwood era un sangre pura educado en tradiciones muy alejadas a la cristiana, cuyo conocimiento de reliquias sagradas se limitaba a "estúpidos muggles creen que pueden detener vampiros con cruces" y otro par de frases que denotaban un sospechoso interés por la visión muggle de los vampiros.

Como tal, no tenía idea de en qué se metía.

Severus, cauto como siempre le envió una señal a Lucius quien al instante sujetó al pobre Regulus y lo llevó a la salida, él les seguiría, si la reliquia era falsa su señor le regañaría por cobarde, quizás sufriría del cruciatus por un rato y eso sería todo.

Pero si era verdadera, bueno, eso sería peor que un cruciatus.

Si tan solo su padre no le hubiese inculcado tanto miedo a ciertas cosas ni siquiera consideraría esa posibilidad, pero nuevamente, mucho de lo que su padre le hizo le convirtió en el adulto que era, el amargado, dañado y cruel espía/profesor/maestro de pociones/bastardo en general/persona no muy grata.

Como odiaba recordar esa vida...

Rockwood había ya soltado los bordes de la tapa dorada mientras su señor daba un discurso sobre como la victoria estaba cerca cuando él se aprestaba a su gran salida.

Para su fortuna, mala fortuna, Bellatrix Lestrange se topó justo en su camino, era todo lo que necesitaba para tener un día perfecto.

Generalmente la demente bruja habría sido la primera al lado del señor oscuro danzando al son de sus palabras, pero el exceso de telarañas, polvo y cadáveres momificados en las paredes logró detenerla por un rato, ¿Quién diría que alguien que consideraba divertido eviscerar personas tuviese escrúpulos frente a algunas alimañas ocultas en la oscuridad?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Snape?- le pregunto con las manos en las caderas y los ojos entrecerrados.

Severus demasiado cansado como para caer en la rutina de insultos y agresión no letal no le dio importancia, tenía que salir de allí.

-Pregunté que estás haciendo aquí, Snape- le repitió mientras lo empujaba.

Apretó los dientes convirtiendo su boca en una fina línea, -Lestrange, tengo mejores cosas que hacer y si no te quitas…-

-¡Quieres robarme mi lugar no es así mestizo!- le gritó de lleno.

-No tengo tiempo para tus ridículas e infantiles quejas bruja- siseó a la histérica mujer.

Él esperaría el estallido de ira, pero lejos, detrás de la pesada puerta que cerraba la cámara de piedra.

En vez de eso Bellatrix hizo un puchero y Severus se cuestionaba por centésima vez en el día porque siempre le tocaba quedarse atrapado con gente completamente loca, Dumbledore, el señor oscuro, Bellatrix, todos se suponía eran personas brillantes, aterradoramente brillantes y todos perdían la razón al más mínimo impulso, quizás había un vínculo siniestro entre los caramelos de limón y las maldiciones imperdonables o sencillamente el universo lo odiaba y le enviaba a esos personajes como recordatorio de que nunca viviría entre personas normales.

Ella continuaba con su puchero, -no me robaras mi lugar Snape, yo soy su favorita, no tú-

Severus suspiró cansado, diría cualquier cosa para irse de allí, -claro Bella, tu eres su favorita, ahora que establecimos eso muévete, ¿quieres?-

Bellatrix levantó el mentón y sonrió orgullosa, -ya era hora que reconocieras a tus superiores Snape, ¿ves cómo las cosas…?-

La cámara entera se removió mientras Rockwood gritaba -¡lo logre!- y una luz blanca y etérea, parecida a la de un patronus surgió del arca.

El señor oscuro fue el primero en gritar y Severus corrió, o al menos eso intentó pero terminó chocando con Bellatrix arrastrándola al suelo, los gritos aumentaron y la luz, como neblina se extendió, Bellatrix a duras penas se puso de pie para socorrer a su señor, él también se puso de pie, pero para huir, ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando algo o alguien lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Al despertar la cámara estaba cerrada y un peso le oprimía la espalda, rodó con dificultad, todo estaba en tinieblas.

Con su varita iluminó la cámara y vio que en el altar seguía el arca, esta vez rodeada de una luz dorada y con su tapa puesta, el arca flotando a pocos centímetros del altar como poseída por una fuerza superior a la magia o una magia completamente desconocida mientras desprendía un aroma en extremo dulce.

La música de una trompeta lejana apago el arca que dejaba de brillar.

A su alrededor un montón de capas negras cubrían los huesos de sus compañeros, y la de su señor en particular estaba en extremo dañada, apenas sobresalía un cráneo carcomido.

-Por Salazar, en verdad era el arca- dijo en voz alta, sin poder creer la destrucción ante sus ojos.

-Mmm… mi cabeza- se quejó alguien, él había pensado al principio que un cadáver lo había noqueado, pero no, las cosas no podían resultar tan fáciles, Bellatrix apenas se incorporaba mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

Parecía una niña perdida en búsqueda de un adulto, Severus casi sintió pena, casi, la Bellatrix que había conocido hace años atrás, en su primera introducción a la orden del señor oscuro era una mujer sensual, vivaz, inteligente y por sobretodo encantadora, incluso con su evidente falta de tacto.

O quizás esa era su apreciación, la cual claro, podía estar errada.

- _Pero ya entonces era una asesina_ \- tenía que recordarse y su compasión desaparecía al instante.

No, lo que alteraba a Severus era el no comprender, no saber exactamente que convirtió a Bellatrix Lestrange, irritante pero tolerable en Bellatrix Lestrange, demencia absoluta.

Decían que la maldición cruciatus aplicada por demasiado tiempo o la legeremancia sin el cuidado debido tenían ese efecto, pero él había sufrido de ambos y estaba bien.

Al menos tan bien como alguien en su posición podía estar.

-¿Qué me ves sucio mestizo?- le espetaba la bruja.

- _¿Para qué me molesto?-_ ahí iba toda su compasión mal dirigida, desperdiciada nuevamente en brujas insensatas, hechiceros altaneros y ancianos metiches.

Por otra parte las cosas habían resultado… adecuadas, ahora tan solo tenía que salir de allí, contactar a la orden, entregar al resto de los mortifagos y cómplices que evadieron la misión y evadir una sentencia segura en Azkaban.

-Snape, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?, ¿Dónde está el resto?, ¿Dónde está mi señor?-

Severus, sintiéndose ligeramente vindicativo apuntó a la capa destrozada, -¿eso es lo que buscabas Bella?, ninguno sobrevivió, ni siquiera el señor oscuro-

Se arrepintió de su respuesta un segundo más tarde, cuando la bruja le dio un fuerte puntapié en sus partes nobles y corrió a llorar sobre los restos de Voldemort.

Se puso de pie y maldijo por lo bajo, pero al menos Bellatrix era miserable y eso compensaba el dolor.

En cuanto alcanzó las puertas se dio cuenta de que nuevamente sobreestimó su suerte, las dichosas puertas estaban cerradas, firmemente cerradas, así que probó hechizo tras hechizo, desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más complejo, magia negra pura, lo que tuviese a su disposición para salir.

Pero las puertas no se abrían y el llanto de la mujer Lestrange ya lo superaba.

-¿Podrías callarte Bella?, me desconcentras para buscar una salida-

Ella aun no hablaba, tan solo sujetaba los restos calcinados y sollozaba en silencio, ahogando el grito que de seguro quería soltar, -¿acaso no te importa Snape?, él era la única persona que…-

-¿La única persona que?, Bella, tendrás que ser más específica- le respondió, tratando de controlar su irritación y fallando

La bruja se dio media vuelta, su rostro que solía debatirse entre una sonrisa insana y una furia asesina estaba completamente apagado, muerto, era aterrador incluso para ella y ella de por si era aterradora.

-Era la única persona a la que le importaba Severus, el único, ahora no tengo a nadie- le respondió la bruja antes de abrazar sus rodillas y ocultar su rostro, -¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?-

Él se apoyó contra la puerta masajeando sus cienes, - _malditas sean las brujas Black_ \- pensó, recordando como las tres hermanas podían conseguir de uno u otro modo la simpatía de cualquiera, cuando Narcisa quería algo le bastaba una sonrisa o un puchero, Andrómeda con quien apenas trató en un par de ocasiones solo necesitaba conversar con alguien para convencerle, su marido, "Teddy" como le gustaba que le llamasen era la única persona que huía a esa regla.

Y Bellatrix te maldecía al punto de la locura, si, ese era su encanto.

- _Entonces llorar y hacerte sentir culpable, por una muerte totalmente justificable y beneficiosa al mundo mágico es su nuevo cruciatus, ¿no Snape?-_ la idea casi lo hace sonreír, casi, estaba atrapado con una bruja demente, las únicas personas que aún le brindaban su amistad estaban probablemente muertas, aunque si Lucius hacia honor a su familia, era posible que hubiese huido a tiempo salvándose a sí mismo y a Regulus para luego cobrarle el favor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Snape?- le preguntó la viuda Lestrange.

Bufó con desinterés para luego continuar su examen de la puerta, -¿tú qué crees Bella?, buscar una salida-

Ella lo espiaba aun oculta tras sus rodillas, su pelo largo caía en varias ondas de un negro profundo que se perdía en las sombras de la recamara.

-Mátame- le susurró.

Severus quiso fingir no haberla escuchado, pero en el silencio sus palabras retumbaron en las paredes.

Se puso frente a ella y le apunto con su varita, será fácil, un par de palabras y acabaría, una de las brujas más peligrosas y detestables del mundo mágico terminaría como sus compañeros.

Su mano tembló, ¿A quién quería engañar?, una cosa era querer su final, incluso obtenerlo en batalla, pero honestamente lo de las ejecuciones no se le daba, las llevaba evadiendo desde su iniciación y no planeaba empezarlas en ningún momento.

-No- dijo en voz alta provocando que la bruja tornara sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Cómo que no Snape?, te pedí algo sencillo, incluso un inútil como tu es capaz de usar la maldición asesina-

Negó con la cabeza, -no te matare Black, te necesito con vida para salir de aquí- le dijo con indiferencia a la vez que inventaba un motivo para justificar su debilidad.

Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza ocultándose tras sus rizos, -no quiero vivir sin mi señor-

Severus por su parte hizo una mueca de disgusto, -ya veo- le dijo impregnando sus palabras con veneno, -no eres más que una patética bruja como las otras, Black, no sé qué pudo ver el señor oscuro en ti si te falta la voluntad de sobrevivir-

Ella le sonrió con tristeza y antes de que pudiese alejarse alcanzo la mano que sostenía su varita, -buen intento Snape, pero esa clase de discurso barato no funciona conmigo, hazlo-

Apretó los dientes, bien, si tanto quería morir era su problema, él no lo haría, no, no cargaría con otra muerte solo porque ella fuese demasiado débil para vivir.

Una voz quebrada atravesó el vacío, un sonido gutural, una de las paredes de la recamara cedió dando paso a un largo túnel, Severus apunto su varita olvidando a la suplicante bruja a sus pies y vio como de las entrañas de ese túnel surgían erguidos y armados un grupo de cadáveres reanimados.

-Inferis, tienen inferis custodiando esto-

Severus retrocedió tropezando con los huesos en el piso y apunto su varita.

Bellatrix aún no se movía.

-Black- la llamó.

-Es Lestrange imbécil, no cambie de apellido solo porque el idiota de mi marido fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para morir-

-Lestrange, maldita sea, ¿de verdad quieres terminar así?-

La postura de la bruja era tensa, demasiado tensa, -no me queda nada Severus, nada, ¿realmente importa cómo termine mi vida?-

Severus sacudió la cabeza a la vez que mandaba a volar a uno de los cadáveres con un hechizo, -¿Qué te hizo ser tan débil Bella?- gruñó el aterrado pocionista.

-No soy débil- respondió la bruja, mostrando al fin una emoción distinta a su apática aceptación de la muerte.

-Lo eres, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, no dejabas que nada te dañase, nadie podía contigo, nadie, y ahora mírate, eres patética-

-¿Patética?- dijo la bruja sin creer que el mestizo se atreviese a insultarla.

Levantó su varita y enseñando los dientes destrozo uno a uno a los cadáveres animados.

Severus estaba sorprendido, Voldemort sabía elegir seguidores, acaudalados aristócratas y guerreros letales, mentes brillantes pero fáciles de corromper, ávidas de poder y dispuestas a pagar el precio, Lestrage, o Black si es que decidía volver a su anterior apellido era bastante proficiente, no tendría problemas para usarla y huir.

Eso hasta que la vio acercarse a él, haciéndolo retroceder contra una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Bellatrix sonrió al haberle acorralado, -¿Quién es patético ahora, Snape?- le dijo casi canturreando y limpiando furiosamente los últimos restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fue entonces que Bellatrix buscó una antorcha, cansada de la débil luz del lumus para un espacio tan amplio, en cuanto la encontró tiro de ella.

Y el piso bajo los dos desapareció.

Terminaron abrazándose mientras caían a su seguro final, o al menos, eso era lo que creían.

 **/**

Escribí esto hace tanto tiempo que ni recordaba que lo tenía, placer culpable a un lado, igual me divierte, ni idea de si alguien más lo vaya a leer en esta particular sección de crossovers que hasta ahora creo sigue despoblada.


	2. Chapter 2

**/**

 **Sin animo de lucro.**

 **/**

Lo primero que sintió Bellatrix fue el frio, una corriente helada soplaba con furia y le congelaba la sangre, para su buena fortuna estaba recostada sobre algo cálido, muy cálido, se acurrucó y abrazó a esa cosa que la mantenía tan abrigada y se envolvió entre las telas que la cubrían.

Soñó como cuando era pequeña, Cissy y Andy, Reggie y Siri, todos jugando, escondiéndose y comiendo ranas de chocolate, las cosas eran tan fáciles entonces, tan sencillas. Ojala nunca hubiese tenido que crecer y convertirse en la persona que era, pero eso ya no podía cambiar, tenía que ser una buena esposa y mortifaga para complacer al señor oscuro, ese era su único objetivo, la razón de su vida...

Si, se daba cuenta de que estaba loca y era cruel, ¿pero qué más esperaban?, Andy huyo con un sangre sucia, Cissy terminó casándose con ese narcisista Malfoy y Sirius se convirtió en un traidor a su familia y tradiciones, un Gryffindor que prefería a ese odioso Potter y su grupo de degenerados antes que a ellos.

Solo Regulus seguía la causa y el chico apenas podía conjurar suficiente odio para realizar sus maldiciones.

Ella terminó cargando con toda la responsabilidad, con todo lo que su familia no podía ni quería hacer, era demasiado, demasiado para una joven de tan solo quince con un contrato matrimonial y una reunión con el señor oscuro.

En esos días su señor era menos amable, más volátil e irascible. El cruciatus era algo diario, al igual que las noches…

Olía a hierbas y pergamino, ¿Por qué olía a hierbas y pergamino?, no tenía idea, pero le encantaba, su improvisado colchón subía y bajaba lentamente.

Un par de brazos la envolvieron y ella se hundió en ese abrazo, se sentía bien ser sostenida así, su marido nunca fue un hombre que disfrutase de eso, después de casarse y los primeros intentos por concebir un niño…

Pero pensar en eso dolía demasiado, además, no necesitaba a su marido, el señor oscuro la había tomado en su primera reunión, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy antes de consumar su matrimonio, " _prima nocte"_ , le había dicho, y ella lo había complacido.

-¿Esto es dormir con alguien que no quiere nada a cambio?- murmuró despacio, sin darse cuenta de que había despertado, estaba oscuro y no tenía su varita.

Se levantó despacio y miro a su alrededor, apenas unas rocas brillantes iluminaban de forma precaria las paredes, - _quizás este es el Hades, estaré atrapada aquí por siempre -_ pensó.

Sin el señor oscuro, esa cámara sumida en las tinieblas era toda la eternidad que le esperaba.

-Por Salazar, mi espalda…- se quejó alguien.

Snape estaba allí, -Severus, ¿también moriste?- ella sacudió su cabeza, era obvio, Snape era un traidor y ella le había fallado a su señor, ¿Qué peor castigo que pasar la eternidad junto a alguien que despreciaba?

-No sé qué de hablas Bella, pero no estamos muertos, ¿y podrías quitarte de encima?, apenas puedo respirar-

Ella se puso de pie y se alejó, -¡accio varita!- grito y en un instante tenía su varita en mano, Snape se había puesto de pie detrás de ella y con un lumus había iluminado la amplia caverna en la que estaban.

Se trataba de un túnel, uno bastante amplio por lo demás, la roca viva de las paredes estaba recubierta de piedras de todos los tamaños, entre ellas una serie de agujeros soplaban de cuando en cuando corrientes de viento, el piso se sentía especialmente húmedo.

Snape no le preguntó nada, tan solo la miró de arriba abajo un par de veces y empezó a esculcar las paredes, a ella le divertía un poco, lo recordaba siendo un chiquillo asustadizo en su primera reunión en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius lo había llevado para presentarlo ante al señor oscuro como la nueva promesa entre los reclutas, un brillante estudiante con la envidiable habilidad de diseñar y modificar hechizos y pociones.

A su marido no le agradó mucho, aunque sí a su cuñado, solo la idea de que resultaba ser un mestizo les impedía socializar con él, para ese entonces ella estaba bastante… complicada con sus propios asuntos, había superado varias cosas, acostumbrándose a otras y así.

Y como no muchos pasaban de saludarla por respeto pero luego desaparecían llevaba gran parte de la noche sin conversar, decidió abordarlo solo para comprobar que Lucius exageraba.

En parte había tenido razón, Snape todavía necesitaba crecer, ese día sin que él lo supiese ella revisó sus recuerdos y vio su pelea con la sangre sucia y como eso le terminó convenciendo para aceptar la invitación.

Pero en cuanto a talento lo tenía, y mucho, de seguirse aplicando llegaría lejos incluso con su desafortunado apellido, después de todo, la causa no discriminaba a aquellos que resultaban útiles, solo a aquellos que siendo inferiores se negaban a someterse a sus mejores.

Sin embargo, lo que guardaba en secreto era la impresión personal de Snape respecto a ella…

-Creo que encontré algo- la llamó el mago apartándose para enseñarle una de las piedras, luego, tocándola con su varita le enseño le indicó su hallazgo.

-Están grabadas con hechizos, iluminación, comunicación, incluso tienen un pequeño escudo contra apariciones y trasladores, alguien dedicó mucho tiempo a diseñar esto-

Ella apenas le prestaba atención, solo quería regresar a su pequeño viaje por los recuerdos y pensar en su señor.

Su señor que torturándola le enseño los más oscuros secretos de la magia.

Su señor que termino corrompiendo su carne, dejándola estéril…

-U _na bruja que no puede darme herederos me es completamente inútil, no sé en qué pensaban mis padres al aceptar la proposición de los tuyos_ \- le recriminaba la iracunda voz de su marido.

Día tras día de intentos fallidos solo para descubrir que su útero estaba seco, que aquellas humillantes experiencias habían sido en vano.

-Tenemos que irnos-

Allí estaba Snape nuevamente, de pie frente a ella y con los brazos cruzados, como si pudiese impresionarla con esa pose.

Estaba cansada, decidió concederle algo de tiempo al pocionista, después de todo se había molestado en amortiguar su caída y servir de lecho sin quejarse demasiado, eso era todo un logro para alguien tan desagradable como él que no dudaría en vociferar su molestia por el excesivo contacto físico.

Así fue como Severus Snape la guio, enseñándole como unos rieles se encontraban ocultos en el piso de la caverna, -estoy seguro de que los muggles trabajaron para algún mago construyendo esto, quizás el mismo Grindelwald recorrió estos túneles antes de que el anciano lo detuviera- platicaba el serio maestro de pociones.

Bellatrix se debatía, estaba de luto y tenía que guardar compostura, pero el silencio empezaba a fastidiarla y cosas malas sucedían cuando ella se sentía fastidiada.

-¿Planeas enseñárselo a tus alumnos si es que regresas a Hogwarts?- le preguntó tratando de sonreír, provocando que Snape alzara una ceja como respuesta.

-Soy maestro de pociones, no sé mucho dé historia, de eso se encargará Binns-

Claro, ese era el puesto que el señor oscuro tenía pensado para él, -no me extraña, siempre fuiste hábil con eso de las pociones-

Severus casi sonríe haciéndola bajar sus defensas, poniéndola nerviosa y obligándola a dar una carcajada demente para evitar la incómoda cercanía.

-Se suponía que tomaría el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras-

Ella sacudió la cabeza, -ese puesto nunca fue para ti-

Severus frunció el ceño, presintiendo lo planeado por su señor antes de que consiguiera la profecía.

Ella continuó relatándole lo que en verdad había pasado, -veras Snape, el señor tenebroso te necesitaba como espía, pero con las sospechas sobre ti sabía que Dumbledore no te pondría en el puesto de defensa, no esperaba que regresases exitoso de esa entrevista-

Al ver el horror en el rostro del joven pocionista ella continuo, aliviada de hacerle daño al menos con sus palabras y así distraerse, -él estaba bastante decepcionado contigo, pensaba deshacerse de ti eventualmente, si no hubiese sido por esa profecía…-

Vio a Severus tragar saliva, -¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-

-Me lo comentó una noche después de… entretenerse conmigo- le dijo casualmente.

Severus se quedó en silencio un buen rato, -por eso eras su favorita- le escuchó susurrar.

Bellatrix quería sonreír, pero tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, muchas de las amantes del señor oscuro no sobrevivían más de una noche, no con las cosas que él solía hacerles, así que ella terminó tomando ese lugar con mucha regularidad, con el consentimiento tácito de su marido que con el tiempo había aprendido a estar orgulloso de compartir a su mujer con su señor.

Su compañero mortifago se detuvo a mirarla, de no ser por la cuidada compostura en sus pasos y la manera en que dejaba su rostro libre de sentimientos la fibra de emoción que cruzo por sus ojos no se hubiese notado, pero allí estaba, por un instante algo diferente a apatía y desprecio nubló al oscuro pocionista, algo parecido a la empatía.

-Tenia buen gusto- le dijo Snape antes de seguir andando.

Bellatrix rechino los dientes mientras se sonrojaba, recordando muy bien aquello que el joven Severus había pensado al verla por primera vez.

Quizás fue por el pronunciado escote o el contoneo exagerado que puso en sus pasos, pero a él se le ilumino el rostro cuando le saludo, esculcó su mente, tan solo un vistazo y encontró la pelea con la sangre sucia y a su primo y sus amigos, el odio que el joven Snape sentía en contra del mundo estaba en constante puja contra el amor por la pelirroja.

Por suerte su corazón ya estaba roto, era para mejor, pasaría tarde o temprano al igual que con ella y al menos tendría esa noche, en que la mayor de las hermanas Black volcaba toda su atención en él.

Severus estaba orgulloso de tener su atención en esos días, e incluso lo sorprendió teniendo una que otra fantasía con ella.

Eso hasta que lo encontró en su iniciación, totalmente quebrado, incluso peor que muchos de los nuevos reclutas pero él no fue consumido por la angustia y el dolor, tan solo se puso de pie.

Y ella ya no pudo leerlo.

-Has estado sorprendentemente silenciosa Bella, ¿acaso se acabaron al fin las acusaciones de traición y los insultos?-

Severus Snape se había convertido en un completo bastardo después de su iniciación, uno cuya crueldad no venía de brutalidad cruda y salvajismo, sino de un cuidado exacerbado y complejo de las formas, un ejercicio exacto de dolor en que aplicaba todo su conocimiento, toda su malicia en precisas cantidades, mesurando incluso el odio, tanto, que cualquiera que no le conociese sería incapaz de ver la pasión detrás de su trabajo.

-Aún sigo pensando que eres un traidor Snape, intentaste huir cuando nuestro señor te necesitaba- le recriminó ella, todo con tal de acallar los pensamientos confusos sobre Severus.

Habían llegado por fin a un muro con un portón doble de acero bajo el cual se perdían los rieles.

-¿Por qué intentaste huir?- le preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

El mago examinaba la puerta en busca de maldiciones y hechizos ocultos o cualquier otra trampa que pudiese haber quedado para los intrusos, -como tú lo dijiste soy un traidor, la muerte del señor oscuro me es beneficiosa-

Ella retrocedió, lista para maldecirlo en ese mismo lugar, -dime que no es cierto, dime que mientes Snape-

Él se dio vuelta y su expresión lo confirmaba, no mentía, Snape de verdad se alegraba de la muerte de su señor, aún sin ser el directo causante no hizo nada para detenerlo, para salvarlo, lo dejo perecer como si nada.

-Mientes Snape, sé que estas mintiendo-

Severus le sonrió con crueldad, -claro que no te miento Bella, pero a él, a Lord Voldemort le mentí hasta el final, ¿no me digas que no lo esperabas?, después de todo me has llamado traidor por mucho tiempo, ¿no te alegras de haberlo confirmado?-

Ella sacudía la cabeza, sus mejillas tan rojas como húmedas, su varita temblando, -¡cállate!- le grito mientras su corazón latía salvajemente.

De ser posible la sonrisa de Severus creció aún más, -el mundo mágico por completo estará mejor sin el señor tenebrooso, incluso tú estarás mejor sin su presencia, sin contar a toda la gente que no perderá su vida por el sueño demente de un megalómano-

-¡bombarda máxima!- grito Bellatrix tratando de matar al hombre que abiertamente había insultado a su amo, ningún otro mortifago, ni siquiera los traidores y espías que atrapaban se atrevían a insultar a su señor de esa manera y menos sabiendo las cosas de las que ella era capaz con tal de protegerlo.

La maldición, potente y viciosa hizo explotar parte del muro y destrozó la puerta, dejando cero rastro de Snape, ella jadeaba, sorprendida por su buen trabajo, una infantil carcajada estaba a punto de surgir de su garganta cuando una oscura figura se arrojó sobre ella.

Sudando y acelerada se encontró a si misma de espaldas con el peso del mago sobre su cuerpo, el sostenía sus manos por sobre su cabeza impidiéndole apuntar la varita.

-Y ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

Le escupió en el rostro, de inmediato y sin decir palabra alguna.

Severus no se limpió, pero sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban mostrando lo molesto que estaba, -no esperaba algo tan… infantil-

Ella estaba mortificada, el mestizo la había hecho perder el control, no que tuviese mucho de eso, pero se las había arreglado para mantener su temperamento en orden incluso con la pérdida de su señor, no debió haber caído en un truco barato como ese.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?-

Una sonrisa despiadada se apodero de sus labios, puede que Snape ya fuese inmune a muchas de las humillaciones y ofensas habituales, pero recordaba algo, o mejor dicho a alguien y tenía justo la forma de enrostrárselo.

Ronroneando se removió bajo el hombre arqueando su espalda seductoramente, -no sabía que te gustase estar arriba-

La mandíbula del pocionista se tensó como el resto de su rostro, -no juegues conmigo bruja- le siseó con malicia.

-¿Y quién dijo que estoy jugando?- pregunto inocente, luego, se relamió los labios y miró hacia abajo, al punto en que sus cuerpos se unían, -además, no puedes negar que esto te gusta-

Snape parecía no estar afectado salvo por dos diminutos puntos rojos en sus mejillas, ambos sudaban por la reciente actividad y el rose que tenían.

-¿No tuviste una fantasía como esta Severus?, cuando eras más joven y me encontrabas… hermosa-

Ella sabía que a esas alturas su rostro era completamente distinto al que solía mostrar, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, su voz lustrosa y sus ojos entrecerrados en deseo.

Si, ella era una mujer deseable, su señor se lo hacía saber cada vez que la tomaba en su despacho después de una buena noche, luego se saciar su sadismo con las mujeres que secuestraban Bellatrix había terminado por formar parte del mundo que la había quebrado y dado nueva forma.

La seducción era una de las muchas herramientas que su señor la instigó a usar.

En tanto el joven pocionista resguardado tras sus escudos mentales se preguntaba cómo la mortifaga podía recordaba los desvaríos y fantasías de un adolescente, no que desconociese la increíble mente detrás de aquella perversa persona, pero una nimiedad como esa no valía la pena recordarla.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas verdad?, yo lo recuerdo, sé que fantaseabas con tomarme en la vieja aula de pociones, despojarme de mi túnica y atarme las manos tras la espalda, ¿no era eso lo que tenías en mente?-

-Silencio Bella- gruñó Severus, completamente mortificado por la exactitud en que la viuda de Lestrange recordaba esos detalles.

Ella siguió con lo suyo, relatándole cada detalle, -luego me hacías subir sobre el escritorio del profesor y me besabas lentamente, descendiendo hasta mis piernas y cogiéndome con tu lengua-

El rostro de Severus ya no era una máscara de indiferencia, estaba marcado por profundas líneas, rencor y odio se acrecentaban en sus facciones y por sobre todo vergüenza, pura e inadulterada.

-Y al final entrabas en mí y me hacías gemir de placer, acababas en mi interior y me dejabas sin aliento Severus-

Él estaba a punto de levantarse, arrepintiéndose de sus planes

-Me hacías todas las cosas que nunca podrías hacerle a tu querida Lily Potter-

El tono dulce y la enfermiza risa que le regaló fueron el toque final, el ver como el maestro de pociones terminaba castañeando los dientes y rodando hasta caer a su lado era impagable, le había herido en su orgullo evocando a quien, según ella sabía, era la única persona capaz de despertar emociones en el de otro modo austero joven.

Severus Snape podía ocultárselo a todos, incluso a su propio amo pero no a ella y esto lo confirmaba, seguía sintiendo algo por la sangre sucia y eso lo hacía débil.

Bellatrix reía abiertamente, sabiendo que a su lado un avergonzado Snape trataba de recomponerse, de buscar una manera de devolverle el daño sin caer del todo en el uso de maldiciones, ella nunca lo entendió completamente, pero la violencia visceral no le aplicaba, se contenía y eso le aseguraba que él no trataría de usar una imperdonable en contra de su persona.

En cuanto pudo sentarse vio a Snape apuntándole con su varita, sus nudillos blancos contrastaban con la oscuridad que siempre parecía rodearlo.

-¿vas a maldecirme Sev?-

-¡Sectumsempra!- grito el mago.

La maldición estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, por suerte pasó por sobre su cabeza, Bellatrix rodó en el piso para defenderse pero Snape no le prestaba atención, tan solo veía al punto en el que ella estaba apenas un instante atrás.

Allí, un cuerpo mutilado se agitaba partido a la mitad, desde el lugar en que había estado la puerta de acero una horda de criaturas hinchadas se abrían paso desde las sombras.

-¿Qué son esas cosas Snape?- le preguntó al mago a la vez que se disponía a luchar.

-No tengo la menor idea-

Retrocedieron juntos, viendo la multitud de pálidos cadáveres hasta que de entre los cuerpos surgió una criatura que sobrepasaba en tamaño a todas, una montaña de carne y ligamentos con una armadura de múltiples placas cubiertas en runas que brillaban.

Sobre ella en lo que se suponía era su cabeza, un bulbo carnoso, una amalgama de rostros vagamente humanos unidos por tubos desprendía un humo verdoso y pútrido con cada exhalación, su voz, quebrada y e ininteligible se detuvo al notar una nueva presencia en su santuario.

Con un rugido ensordecedor la criatura avanzó entre sus pares apartándolos como si nada, sacudiendo sus esqueléticos y largos miembros que terminaban en largas garras como agujas, ambos magos oscuros se miraron entre sí, dieron media vuelta y corrieron.

Tras ellos la criatura chocaba contra el techo del túnel y buscaba la forma de arrastrarse, bloqueando temporalmente a los otros horrores que habiendo sentido la magia tan cercana buscaban una salida.

Los horrores infinitos de aquel castillo apenas comenzaban.

 **/**


	3. Chapter 3

**/**

El otro extremo del túnel por suerte no bifurcaba, por lo que de uno u otro lado la salida los esperaba, y si nadie sabía de esas cosas entonces el lugar en que las encontraron no era la salida. Severus podía apostar que al fin iban en la dirección correcta.

Quizás el enfrentar a Bellatrix con la realidad no haya sido la mejor manera de lograr que destrozase la puerta siendo que existían otros caminos como alimentar su ego, pero Severus Snape no hacia ese tipo de cosas a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y en ese momento, no lo creyó necesario. Quizás de tratarse de algo importante como el salir vivo de una reunión con el señor tenebroso, o evadir a la orden del fénix y los aurores lo habría hecho. Esa clase de cosas sí ameritaba un enfoque más sensible.

Y además había un elemento de satisfacción en recordarle que bastó un rumor muggle y un mortifago descuidado para acabar con el reino de terror de Voldemort.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que la marca oscura se borrase por completo, si es que se borraba. No conocía bien el intrincado diseño del tatuaje pero de seguro Albus podía encontrar la forma como recompensa por el excelente servicio que él, Severus Snape, había otorgado al mundo mágico.

Lo de volar la puerta era necesario, necesitaban una salida y por mucho que quisiera deshacerse de su forzada compañía Bella era útil, tan útil como para arriesgarse a recibir la maldición que posiblemente estuviese imbuida en esa puerta.

Y las cosas iban mejorando, le bajó el ego a Bella, conseguía una salida y todo sin salir lastimado.

 _-"¿No tuviste una fantasía como esta Severus?, cuando eras más joven y me encontrabas… hermosa"-_ de todas las cosas que ella pudo haber recordado para sacarle en cara esa era una de las peores.

Él era un adolescente entonces, todavía herido por el incidente con Lily, destrozado al saber que ella nunca lo perdonaría y tener a alguien de la altura de Bellatrix Black prestándole atención, sonriéndole encantadoramente y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos era…

-¿Crees que los perdimos Snape?- le dijo la bruja a su lado, respirando agitadamente y sosteniendo aún su varita.

Un alarido profundo hizo reverberar el túnel, seguido por muchas voces apenas distinguibles una de otras.

-Tenemos que seguir, no estaré tranquilo hasta salir de este lugar- le respondió mientras limpiaba con su manga el sudor acumulado en su frente.

Bellatrix lo miro como si no le conociese, luego sonrió ampliamente y siguió caminando tan rápido como podía.

Él se quedó perplejo por algunos segundos, nuevamente sorprendido por la peculiar reacción de la bruja.

Y muy a su pesar admitió que disfrutaba, solo a veces, de su peculiar relación.

Severus caminó también, cansado por el largo recorrido hasta que finalmente llegaron a otro muro mucho más grande que el anterior, una puerta similar a la que Bellatrix había destruido les esperaba allí, con un cobertizo adyacente que no perdieron tiempo en revisar. Aparte de algunas herramientas, posters y demás basura no había nada útil, Bellatrix estaba obviamente aburrida y preguntaba para que servían algunas cosas mientras las examinaba con desdén. Severus tomó provecho de la situación educándola sobre lo que sabía del mundo muggle.

Ella no estaba impresionada.

Los gritos se habían convertido en murmullos lejanos y habiéndose encontrado ambos exhaustos y hambrientos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de que Severus pudiese examinarla Bellatrix lo atajó.

-Déjamelo a mí, la última vez que te encargaste de buscar una salida casi nos matas-

Severus se indignó, fue a ella a la que casi asesinan esos inferis cuando de rodillas le pidió morir, y hablando de inferis, ¿desde cuándo portaban armas?

Haciendo memoria, no pudo pensar en ninguna instancia de su educación mágica en la que algo de esa naturaleza se presentase, aunque era de esperarse con el curriculum de Hogwarts en lo concerniente a Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Solo entonces recordó algunas historias que su padre solía contar cuando llegaba demasiado ebrio de la planta. Eran cuentos sobre soldados reanimados y cadáveres andantes demasiado fantasioso como para tomarlos en serio. Su madre le decía que no le prestase atención, que tan solo se trataba de las historias del abuelo Snape, ya fallecido, y de su paso por la gran guerra muggle que se suscitó durante el reinado de terror de Grindelwald.

Quizás el abuelo Snape de verdad vio algo terrible durante la guerra y se lo contó a su padre, no que eso excusase en algo su comportamiento, pero era posible.

-"¿ _Puedes imaginarlo?, tu abuelo montado sobre un tanque y peleando en nombre de la reina, rodeado de enemigos que nunca caen, soldados como él pero destrozados por la metralla que no se detenían ni siquiera después de ser aplastados por las orugas. Apuesto a que no hay nada así en tu mundo de fenómenos, ¿he chico?_ _-_

Él le había escuchado una noche relatarle a su madre esa historia mientras le enseñaba las medallas que había recibido el abuelo Snape, junto con su arma de servicio y siete brillantes balas.

Tragando saliva se deshizo de esos recuerdos, no era el tiempo ni el lugar de recordar los momentos en que sus padres no gritaban.

Bellatrix aparecía un momento después picándole las costillas con algo.

-He Snape, ¿no es esto uno de esos cañones de fuego muggle?, una StG… sin número. No puedo leer esto…- le preguntó la bruja que sostenía una arma entre sus manos.

Severus retrocedió recordando haber visto algo así en las películas muggles y sabía que era peligroso.

Tentativamente desvió el caño esperando que la bruja no disparase, -¿de dónde sacaste esto?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Ella apunto al cobertizo, -estaba en un estante con un montón de cajitas de metal, no sé por qué insististe en mostrarme toda esa otra basura cuando tenías algo tan genial como esto-

Severus alzó una ceja, -no pensé que una bruja sangre pura tuviese interés en armas muggles-

Bellatrix siguió revisando su nuevo juguete con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, -Andy se escapó una vez a ver una "película" muggle y tuve que seguirla-

Ante la mirada de asombro e incredulidad ella también enarco una ceja, -no soy completamente ignorante Snape, sé sobre los muggles-

Encontró esa pieza de información… interesante, parte del rompecabezas para entender a Bellatrix era su odio irracional por los que no eran de sangre pura, no que él les tuviese cariño, pero ella superaba ese desprecio a leguas.

-¿Entonces lo es o no?- le preguntó la bruja irritada ante su falta de respuesta.

Severus la miro a los ojos, -es una, y deberías tener cuidado adonde apuntas esa cosa o podrías dispararla-

Bellatrix rodó los ojos, -esta cosa ni siquiera debe funcionar- con eso la sacudió y al no pasar nada la soltó.

Una ráfaga de balas salió disparada haciendo que los dos saltasen por la impresión.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nada más ocurriría ambos abrieron los ojos, el arma muggle seguía tirada en el piso, completamente inofensiva a diferencia de la emocionada bruja que entre el nerviosismo y la curiosidad se debatía por volver a tomarla.

-Absolutamente no- siseó Severus.

Ella le saco la lengua y fue por el arma, poniéndosela nuevamente al hombro.

-Creo que me quedare con esto-

Severus planeaba una estrategia para quitársela pero luego lo pensó mejor, sería útil tener algo además de sus varitas para defenderse si veían a más de esas cosas, y si su padre pudo manejar una de seguro él también podía.

-¿Habían más donde encontraste esa?-

Bella le respondió, -¿Cómo está?, no. Pero hay una diferente, puedes quedártela y yo conservaré esta-

Severus se introdujo nuevamente en el cobertizo y encontró el estante metálico abierto, se dirigió a el y conjurando una bolsa guardo todos los cargadores que pudo encontrar. Valía la pena estar prevenido.

Luego lo vio. Era igual al que el abuelo Snape tenía en sus fotografías, el pobre hombre había sobrevivido a la primera guerra y fue a la segunda con la esperanza de regresar a salvo, pero a su retorno, apenas era una sombra de su anterior ser. Sin embargo en esas fotografías era un hombre muy diferente allí, con su rifle y su uniforme.

Su padre nunca lo creyó capaz de seguir el legado del abuelo Snape, por considerarlo un fenómeno claro, pero si Bella podía darse el lujo de actuar infantil frente al rostro de la posible muerte entonces él se daría el mismo lujo.

Aplicando un hechizo para reducir su peso cargó el rifle en su espalda al igual que su abuelo lo hacía en una de sus fotos, al salir del cobertizo Bellatrix lo esperaba apuntando a la gran puerta metálica.

-No hay nada peculiar con esta Snape, logré abrirla sin problemas pero no pienso entrar sola, creo que tú deberías ir primero-

Su tono no era de consulta, era una orden. Empuñando su varita entró en la oscura estancia y con un potente lumus pudo ver lo que se ocultaba tras las puertas.

No había más de esas cosas, pero lo que encontró fue bastante malo.

El enorme espacio superaba con creces al túnel, el techo se elevaba varios metros y algunos focos colgaban de este, de pared a pared uniformes viejos y roídos contenían huesos que se mezclaban con armas muggles y en medio de todos ellos, una criatura parecida al horror que vieron al final del túnel yacía despanzurrada con los restos de un carro metálico empotrados sobre ella.

-Por Circe-

Bellatrix había entrado detrás de él, observando también la cruenta escena.

Severus recorrió con cuidado el lugar, cerciorándose de no tocar nada. Encontró al final, entre las pilas de cadáveres, una puerta que dirigía a una oficina la cual podía ver a través de una rejilla. Aparte de eso no había mucho más, todo era un desastre desde las marcas en las paredes hasta el mismo suelo aun cubierto de cenizas y hollín bajo el polvo.

Bellatrix seguía observando el enorme cadáver, sin pestañear y totalmente inmóvil, el hangar estaba congelado lo que era raro, dado que el túnel a pesar de estar húmedo se sentía bastante agradable.

La culpa le asfixiaba, se acercó a la bruja y la hizo retroceder hacia la puerta pero ella apenas se movía.

-¿Qué nos está pasando Snape?- preguntaba ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían y su labio inferior temblaba, -¿Qué nos está pasando?-

Él no le respondió, suponía que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría. Bellatrix había mantenido admirablemente la compostura por mucho tiempo pero eventualmente tenía que quebrarse, aunque él no entendía que evento en realidad desencadeno esa reacción.

Llegaron a la puerta cuando al salir vio que algunas de esas cosas se las habían arreglado para seguirlos, seres deformes con apéndices metálicos que se arrastraban produciendo emanaciones verdosas.

Maldiciendo cerró la puerta y buscó otra salida, pero su visión se oscurecía, algo extraño les estaba afectando a ambos.

Bellatrix se sentó, abrazaba sus rodillas mientras sus dientes castañeaban mientras que Severus cayó frente a ella he imitándola se puso a pensar, primero en su madre, luego en su padre, en los mortifagos muertos, en que Albus probablemente dejaría de buscarlo después de unos días y se pudriría allí abajo junto a esa loca.

En que tanto Regulus como Lucius estaban probablemente muertos y que eso también era su culpa por no salvarlos a tiempo.

En como Lily jamás sabría que al final ella tenía razón, pues terminó convirtiéndose en mortifago, todo un mago oscuro consagrado, dispuesto a matar y torturar por una cuota de poder y gloria siempre que le besase los pies a esa serpiente. Lily, que siempre lo recordaría como el peor de los amigos, el más horrendo de los traidores, que le sonreiría a los merodeadores y descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de James Potter le diría en voz baja, - _tenías razón-_ y aquel cerdo arrogante se ufanaría por ello.

Porque Severus no saldría de ese lugar, no en un día ni dos, ni en una semana ni en meses.

Pasaría la eternidad bajo tierra, sepultado en vida.

La bruja frente a él rechinaba los dientes y maldecía en voz baja, en menos de un día había perdido a su señor, a su marido, su cuñado y probablemente el resto de su familia.

Severus pensó que por el dolor al fin Bellatrix se quitaría la vida, era lógico, después de todo nadie podía negar que Voldemort estaba muerto, realmente muerto y nada podía traerlo de vuelta.

Ya no quería detenerla, no tenía razón para detenerla. Era mejor dejar que la bruja tomase su propia vida y quizás él… haría lo mismo.

Un brillo verde como el de las criaturas se materializo entre los dos, Bellatrix no se movía, tan solo musitaba en voz baja sobre el señor tenebroso mientras prometía comportarse.

Severus tampoco quería ver, pero la curiosidad fue demasiada.

Entre ellos la pálida y trasparente criatura flotaba examinando a los mortifagos, ataviado en un uniforme militar con algunas medallas, un casco y lo que parecían ser muchos agujeros en su pecho.

-¿Americanos?- preguntó con dificultad.

Severus negó con la cabeza, reconociendo en algo el acento germano del espectro.

-¿Ingleses?- volvió a tratar y él asintió para volver a contemplar a la patética bruja que temblaba frente a su persona.

-Dementor- suspiró el fantasma, Severus reconoció esa palabra, pero era imposible, los dementores estaban confinados a Azkaban, a servir al ministerio inglés, no eran agentes independientes y por todo lo que sabía el ministerio alemán no guardaba nada por el estilo.

Vio nuevamente a Bella y notó como su aliento cálido se congelaba en sus labios los cuales ya se estaban poniendo azules, pocas criaturas podían desarmar de tal manera a un mago o bruja experimentados.

Concentrándose trató de invocar un patronus, la complicada magia requerida para ello aún se le hacía un concepto confuso, toda su felicidad estaba relacionada a la tristeza, ninguno de sus momentos se libraba del todo de la amargura de vivir.

La cierva de luz surgió como un escudo a punto de quebrarse, una barrera que en cualquier instante sería despedazada por la oleada de rencor y auto desprecio.

El fantasma se acercó a él, -Bien hecho- lo felicitó el espectro con una diminuta inclinación, -ven, ven, sígueme-

Con eso, el espectro se desplazó entre los cadáveres en busca de algo, una compuerta oculta entre los cadáveres, -es seguro, aquí, seguro- repetía incesante.

Severus se levantó, su patronus no resistiría mucho y aun no podía averiguar desde donde había salido el dementor.

Bella ya no se movía.

Su ojo izquierdo sufría de espasmos, no le quedaba mucho y ciertamente arrastrar a la catatónica bruja le pondría en inmediato peligro.

Se giró y el fantasma estaba cruzado de brazos, -ella también- dijo, -o no saldrán-

 _-Esta será la última vez que ayude a alguien-_ pensó, tratando de reconfortarse ante la idea de que por sacarla de la presencia de un dementor Bellatrix le debería un favor, era lo justo.

A duras penas llegaron a la compuerta y luego de abrirla y caminar aun arrastrando a la mortifaga el fantasma le pidió que la cerrara.

Se encontró a sí mismo en un largo corredor que se mantenía bastante bien aunque con señales e abandono.

-Aquí es seguro, el dementor no puede entrar-

Severus apenas escuchaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo corriendo y sin comer ni descansar definitivamente no le quedaban fuerzas, sentía el mundo colapsar a su alrededor, su visión se nublaba.

Pronto se quedó dormido, apoyado contra la compuerta y sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la bruja que se quejaba y lo abrazaba.

 **/**


End file.
